This study is designed to determine the efficacy, safety, and reliability of chronic thalamic stimulation treatment of disabling tremor due to Parkinson's Disease (PD) and disabling Essential Tremor (ET). Also, to determine the acute effects of thalamic stimulation on autonomic function.